


you can call me daddy, if you want to.

by thundersandrains



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Doctor ATEEZ Ensemble, Doctor Park Seonghwa, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mostly Fluff, Park Seonghwa as Heart Surgeon, daddy seonghwa, doctor/teacher pairing, more tags will be added, single father seonghwa, soft dad seonghwa, strict doctor seonghwa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersandrains/pseuds/thundersandrains
Summary: Can a preschool teacher and a doctor with a daughter work through the tangles of love?Or will they stick with their own job decriptions and not cross any lines that doesn't really exist?
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Original Character(s), Park Seonghwa/Original Female Character(s), Park Seonghwa/Reader, Park Seonghwa/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from Hospital Playlist, though none of the scenarios, personalities and plot came from the drama.
> 
> I have no idea about hospitals and doctors and the like, and most of the things are pretty much from what I watched and searched very lightly. Please don't come after me in the terminologies and injuries doesn't make sense in the real world, though I would appreciate it you would correct me on them! 
> 
> Enjoy!

"You have to learn when to come home early, Sofia." the voice sighed, and Sofia glanced back at the outer part of the preschool.

"I swear, if I knew I was going to stay up late for that one little kid, I'd make you come here instead and bring in Chinese food." she replied, pinning the phone to her ear and shoulder as she tried to file neatly the papers the kids used for their art period earlier. "I'm fucking-" she glanced quickly at the little girl sitting on a chair "-fudging starving. Call the food over already."

"Fine. I'm eating it once it's here, with or without you." she can feel Mari rolling her eyes before ending their call. 

Sofia pocketed her phone on her front pocket and approached the kid sitting quietly, clutching her cute little lunch box that rested on her lap. It took Sofia a minute to coo at the precious sight, before sitting beside her.

Being a preschool teacher has its perks. Like these moments, Sofia loves seeing these adorable little kids being so innocent and so fucking cute, and hearing them laugh so much as if the world around them isn't so cruel. She loves seeing them play and befriend others without a thought, just wanting companionship and having someone to share and exchange snacks with. She likes when these little kids gave her a share of their candies, smiling bright and beaming proudly at how they are willing to give up their lollipops for their own teacher. Plus, being a preschool teacher gives you a right to take care of a child and not having to take care of them all the time.

But being one also has its cons. For example, there was a week where she had to tie her hair up the entire time because some kid got annoyed and threw a bubblegum, aimed it at some other kid but landed on Sofia (it was a very sticky situation). Another one is when she's too tired to get out of bed on a Thursday morning but just had to plaster a wonderful, dazzling, fake smile in front of hyper and loud students. Lastly, some parents often forget about their kid and end up waiting for them up to three hours after their dismissals.

And every single time, it had to be Park Seoha. 

The little girl is super adorable, so don't get her wrong. She loves taking care of this child because she just has to be the sweetest and gentlest kid Sofia has ever met in her years of teaching. But what annoys her is that this patient little girl ends up waiting for such a long time before someone picks her up.

That often leads to Mari scolding her for letting their dinner get cold by the time she reaches their shared room.

The little girl glanced up at her teacher, dangling her little legs that did not meet the floor and smiled brightly. "Uncle Mingi is picking me up today! We're going to get ice creams later!" 

Ah, that explains the three hours delay.

If Seoha stays late, oftentimes it would be her uncles who's going to come and pick her up. If it's an hour after dismissal, it would be Kim Hongjoong or Jeong Yunho, if two hours maximum, Kang Yeosang or Choi Jongho or Jeong Wooyoung. If it's very late, Sofia knows it would be Choi San or Song Mingi, rushing in and smiling widely as they rant off a bunch of apologies, both to Seoha and Sofia. 

Sometimes she doesn't like staying up late, but the one who is very late in picking her up often gives her some sort of pastries as an apology for making them wait (of course, ice creams for the little girl on their own way home).

"Is that true?" Sofia smiled excitedly for the little girl, and Seoha nodded. "Is that why you stay properly here until they come? For them to treat you for nice ice creams?"

"Yes! They told me if I behave and wait for them, they'll treat me to some yummy treats!" Seoha jumped on her seat, eyes wide and shining, and her cute smile is making Sofia want to take her home.

If bribery is going to help her see this adorable face, then so be it.

"Daddy also promised we'll be watching my favorite shows once I come home! I'm so excited!" Seoha squealed, and Sofia patted her little back, smiling and showing excitement as well to the little girl.

In all honesty, Sofia doesn't know much about Park Seonghwa, other than being Seoha's dad. She had heard about his looks and how punctual he is with Seoha, dropping her off always on the dot and then waiting outside when it's near Seoha's dismissal. Never late, and if he is, then the uncles come running.

She was never able to talk to him about Seoha's report cards (not that she needed to because god, that girl is smart) and it's just usually picked up by any of the uncles. But she did see him once, when she was in playground duty, looking after the small kids as they played and waited for their guardians to take them home. 

Seoha is one of the kids running about, until a voice called out her name. 

Seoha turned to see who called her from the swings, and screamed a loud 'Daddy' as she ran up to him, arms open wide while holding her empty pink lunchbox. Sofia's eyes trailed over the little girl, looking out just in case she trips and her eyes caught a man in a nice, fitted suit, crouched down with his arms wide like Seoha. 

The rumors about Park Seonghwa's looks were indeed true.

His daring eyes, pointed nose, rosy lips with a charming smile and raven hair that falls just above his eyes; Sofia knew then and there where the cuteness and beauty of Seoha came from. 

Seoha ran into him and Seonghwa lifted her up with ease, turning them around and then sat her on his arm, and Sofia can only catch them talking about how her day was before tucking her in the backseat. Seonghwa quickly made his way to the driver's seat and seemed to notice Sofia's gaze, and when their eyes met, he sent a smile on her way and bowed his head, in which Sofia returned quickly. They drove off with Sofia's look still on them, completely not hearing the other kid tripping behind her and crying loudly.

"I hope you'll enjoy your time with Daddy later." Sofia smiled and leaned to hug the kid sideways, and Seoha hugged her back tightly. Sofia pulled away and fixed the clip on Seoha's hair, and cupped her cheeks. "Teacher will just fix her things on the table right there. Are you okay to stay here and wait?"

Seoha nodded, and Sofia went to gather up her things and her phone vibrated on her pocket, knowing well that it's just Mari rushing her to come home.

mari: the rice is getting cold and hard, noodles getting soggy, and the ice in my drink is melting.  
mari: when are you going to bring your ass home?  
sof: i told you you can eat already  
mari: is this still seoha making you stay late?  
sof: yep  
mari: bring her home  
sof: what??  
mari: bring her home and teach that kid's father a lesson  
sof: im turning off my phone byeee

Sofia tossed her phone in her bag before zipping it up and bringing it with her as she waited beside Seoha. The kid is so good at waiting patiently, tracing the drawings on her lunch box and making small chats with Sofia.

The thought of kidnapping this little girl is suddenly not a bad idea, after staring at her big, bright eyes.

Sounds of tire rushing through the gravel made Sofia's head snap, and she peeked on the window from her seat and saw a white car parking out in front. She narrowed her eyes in confusion, because her uncles usually ride the same familiar black car every time, but no one else is still here, so this better be a new car because Sofia is too tired to fight any kidnappers tonight.

"Do your uncles have a new white car, Seoha?" she asked the girl, who paused for a while and then jumped from her seat, startling Sofia.

"That's Daddy's car! Daddy picked me up! Teacher! Daddy's here!" Seoha jumps excitedly, and Sofia's heart melted at the sight of the girl galloping while hugging her lunchbox and waited at the door-

Park Seonghwa is coming to pick her daughter.

The thought made Sofia freeze, not entirely knowing why she's panicking or why she didn't bother to tidy herself up. She deliberately ran a hand to smooth out her baby hair and dusted off her chalk-covered pants and stood to hold Seoha's hand, in which the little girl accepted.

The door slowly opened, and the father peeked his head in, eyes wavering until it landed on Seoha.

"Daddy!" she screamed, letting go of Sofia's hand and ran up to Seonghwa, lifting her and carried her in his arms. "You're here!"

"I came to pick up my beautiful princess!" Seonghwa replied, smiling brightly at the little girl before brushing his nose on the little girl.

Seoha looked at Sofia and pointed. "That's my favorite teacher, Daddy. The one I told you about." 

Sofia felt her cheeks blush, so she bowed her head in courtesy instead, trying to hide her reddened face. "Good evening, Mr. Park. I'm Teacher Sofia, in charge of Seoha's class."

"Good evening, I'm Park Seonghwa, Seoha's dad. Seoha has told me a lot about you." he returned her bow, holding Seoha by her side to not make her fall. 

"Oh," Sofia looked at Seoha, giggling and hiding behind her hands. "I hope you told Daddy nice things about teacher."

"I told him you're the prettiest I've ever seen." the little girl replied, and Sofia has no fucking idea how to respond that one, so she just chuckled.

"She's not wrong on that." Seonghwa butted in, and Sofia choked.

She coughed and tried to get her breathing even as the two stared at her as she struggled.

"Are you okay?" Seonghwa asked, ready to approach.

She put a hand up as she coughed behind the other hand, "I'm okay. Wrong pipe."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." Sofia cleared her throat before flashing another smile towards Seonghwa's worried face. "You both should head out soon. It's already late, and someone here is excited for some Daddy time."

Seoha felt giddy in Seonghwa's arms, and he laughed. 

How can someone laugh so brilliantly?

"How about you?" Sofia saw Seonghwa's face once more, an eyebrow raised.

"What about me?"

"It's late, how will you be able to go home?"

"Oh. There's plenty of buses still-"

"Come home with us!" Seoha exclaimed, making Sofia's eyes go wide.

"Honey," Seonghwa paused to look at the girl, "Teacher has things to do. Right now, an offer to ride her home is okay, right?"

Seoha nodded, a smile never leaving her face.

How precious.

"So, can we offer you a ride home, Teacher Sofia?" Seonghwa asked gently, leaving plenty of room to say no. "Seoha would love the idea of bringing her favorite teacher home, isn't that right Seoha?" Or maybe not.

The little girl nodded so hard she almost lost her balance, and Sofia didn't have the heart to say no to those pretty, big, and dazzling eyes that looked at her.

And to Seoha's cutest smiles. 

"Please?" Seonghwa asked, and Sofia sighed in defeat (she was just worn out from today and refused to make it worse).

"Can you wait for me to lock the place first? I insisted on closing it instead of the cleaning lady." she said, gesturing to the room.

"Sure, we'll wait for you outside?" 

She nodded and the two went their way out as Sofia double checked the lights and the doors, and then locked the place up in less than five minutes. She took long strides towards the car and saw Seonghwa leaning against the door, waiting for her to come.

"You could've waited inside the car." Sofia said, before stopping in front of the car. "And you really don't have to drive me home, Mr. Park."

"Seonghwa."

"Sorry?"

"You can call me Seonghwa. Mr. Park is too formal for my taste." he chuckled, straightening up from his leaning. "Besides, it's no trouble to drive you home, Seoha would really like that."

"She doesn't really have to know since she's knocked out in the backseat." Sofia replied, bending to peek and saw that her guess is right. Seoha's mouth is slightly open, eyes shut and leaning on her side, the seat belt strapped safely.

"Please, just this once."

Sofia just had to pause and think even if she knew that she'd be having a hard time catching the next bus and if she missed that, she'd have to wait for another 45 minutes to get home. She simply nodded and Seonghwa smiled, rounding his car quickly and opening the passenger seat's door. She followed him and climbed inside, Seonghwa's hand protecting her head from bumping on the roof, and shutting the door behind her, firm but not loud to wake Seoha up. He quickly climbed in, started the car and drove. 

Seonghwa was kind enough to lead their conversations, hushed and soft. He asked how Seoha is doing in school, her friends and her grades, told about Seoha's stories about her and how we would love to meet the teacher Seoha adored.

As much as it brings pride in her chest, her heart ache by the way Seoha claims that she is the closest thing she has for a mother.

"If you don't mind me asking," she paused, not really knowing if she has the right to ask it. "-but, where is Seoha's mom?" she glanced and expected a deep emotion on Seonghwa's face, but a gentle smile landed on his lips.

"She left us shortly after Seoha was born. We were never married so nothing really tied her down, besides Seoha. But it seems like she didn't want anything from her own daughter, so she packed her bags and left without a word."

Sofia thought Seoha's mother was just busy doing her own things and preferred waiting at home, but it was a different kind of thing she was busy with.

Like leaving alone her daughter and her father.

"I'm-I'm sorry I asked." she said, lowering her gaze on her lap.

"It's not a big deal for us both." Seonghwa replied as he made a turn closer to where Sofia lives. "Seoha accepted it whole-heartedly, and we all are filling in that empty space in her heart." 

"We, as in her uncles?"

Seonghwa chuckled. "I'm assuming you've met all of them already."

"They're not easy to forget, given how loud they are when they fetch Seoha or how much Seoha chatters them to me when it's just us left in the school." Sofia smiled, remembering Seoha's stories about how brilliant and kind her uncles are. "Are they your brothers? Or cousins?"

Seonghwa shook his head. "We're not related in any way by blood. But they're family." 

Sofia nodded in agreement, understanding that concept very well.

"We all met in college, we were there on every occasion, and they helped me out a lot with Seoha when things were busy in the hospitals; helping her out with her homeworks, cooking meals for her snacks and lunches, being there for any family day when I couldn't. At first I thought they didn't like it and I was just pushing and forcing them to do it, but I think they love Seoha more than they like me."

"Sounds like family."

"They are."

"Wait- you said hospitals?"

"You didn't know?" Seonghwa glanced at her before diverting his gaze back on the road. "I thought you have the names of the parents and their occupations?"

"We do, but I don't really bother looking at that file unless needed."

"Makes sense, but yeah. I work in a hospital-"

"Doctor?" 

"Yes."

Sofia's eyes went wide. "And- sorry but- Seoha's mom left?"

"Yes."

"What the hell does that woman want to chase? A fudging senator?" 

"I heard they make tons of money these days." Seonghwa laughed. "I guess she didn't want the responsibility. Sucks for her, Seoha is so much more than an inconvenience."

"I'm grateful that you have each other despite the things you've been through. And Seoha's is lucky to have you as her dad." Sofia said, looking over at Seonghwa, who continued to drive with that smile on his lips.

"No, I'm lucky to have her as my daughter."

The ride went on without a word, but the silence never became deafening. It was a comfortable silence, and sometimes Seonghwa would tap his fingers on the steering wheel as he hummed quietly, afraid to wake the sleeping child in the back. 

Despite knowing very little about their backgrounds, Sofia felt like she knew everything about them. And wanting to know more about the life they had together.

And a little part in her wanted to be part of it too.

____

"Thank you for the ride Seonghwa. I really appreciate it."

"It's a little sad that Seoha is dead asleep in the back, but really, this is nothing compared to the days you stayed later foe Seoha." 

They arrived at the front door of Sofia's apartment, and Seonghwa, being the gentleman he is, offered to walk her to the door.

"I'm her teacher. It's my job."

"Still, I can't thank you enough. I'm sorry if there are times hee uncles took so long to arrive-"

"Seonghwa, it's okay. Seoha is a nice kid, and she's not a pain to take care of."

"Thank you."

"You better go ahead. Seoha is looking forward to your show marathon later tonight."

"It's just Frozen movies replayed over and over again." he scoffed, and she chuckled. "It's not exciting on my part."

"Cheer up, Mr. Park." she patted his arm slightly. "You'll live even after memorizing all the lines in that movie."

"I wish." He smiled. "Good night, Teacher Sofia. It's a pleasure to meet you, and thank you, again."

"Good night to you too. Anytime, Mr. Park. I'll be here to help Seoha out. Drive safe."

Seonghwa nodded and moved towards his car, waving once more before driving off home.

_____

"Damn, a fucking Mercedes? That's some big shot doctor right there." Mari replied, before shoving another spoonful of rice. "Is he hot?"

"Given he has a child at an early age of 25 and a motherfucking Mercedes, yes he is. Plus, he is a fucking gentleman. I mean- come on! Who opens car doors for anyone these days?"

"You met the guy once and you're this smitten? This dude must be fine as hell."

"And his name is Seonghwa. Like- how perfect can he be?"

"Sounds- wait. Seonghwa?"

"Yeah, his name is Park Seonghwa."

"I heard that name from somewhere. Hold on." Mari fished out her phone after wiping the oil from her fingers with a tissue, and Sofia scooted closer, peeking over Mari's shoulder.

She quickly typed in Seonghwa's name, and lo and behold.

"This Park Seonghwa?" Mari asked after pressing a picture that popped up.

"Holy shit-"

"And you're asking me how perfect a man can be?"

Sofia grabbed the phone from her hands as she stared at the picture of Seonghwa, as well as the headline written in big, bold letters.

"Apparently, owning half of the biggest hospital in the fucking country can make him more perfect than he already is."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, everyone! Once you're done putting the toys back in their proper places, you are free to go! Good work everyone!" 

High-pitched voices screamed, almost deafening and even after hearing them everyday for years, Sofia can't help but flinch at how it pierced through her ears. She smiled at the cheery faces of the children, running fast to grab their bags and lining up quickly by the door-

"No pushing! I will not give stickers to those who push others!" She exclaimed, hands out in caution, and the kids immediately calmed themselves down and stood on their designated spots, but giddy and excited to go home.

"Okay, let's say our goodbyes!"

The kids did their routine after periods, waving hands in farewell and bowing so low that some of their bags fell from their bodies, making Sofia chuckle softly. She then took the hand of the first boy in line, and gestured the kids to follow, waddling their way out to be fetched by their waiting parents and guardians.

Her students started to break their line after seeing their parents, welcoming them with big hugs and kisses. The boy she held with her hand wiggled his hand from her, running quickly and almost tripping towards his mom, crouched and smiling. She was supposed to give a final word before releasing them, but that can wait for another day.

An hour passed and she watched as each child ran and went home with their guardians asking them how their days went.

All except one.

She turned around to finish packing up the room before going home, already looking forward to watching the drama that airs another episode late that night. 

But she paused when she saw a lonely kid sitting patiently on the smaller benches, feet dangling playfully and hugging the familiar lunch box. Sofia can't help but sigh because this had been the third time this week, Seoha being alone and waiting patiently until her uncles picked her up.

Sofia came closer and kneeled beside the sitting child, placing a gentle hand on her knee. "Waiting for uncles or daddy?"

Seoha nodded before speaking slowly, "Uncles."

Sofia figured that she might come home later than usual again, so she thought of putting the hours into good use.

"How about Teacher Sofia helping you with your homeworks today? Then we can pack up once one of your uncles comes?" she suggested, smiling at the little girl hugging her bags.

Seoha's face lit up with delight, nodding excitedly before jumping out of her seat. Sofia took her hand and guided her back to the classroom, then asked the girl to bring out the small coloring tasks she asked them to do over the weekend.

The tasks were easy and the math was fast, so Sofia really didn't do much since Seoha seems to be doing well on her own. Her eyebrows scrunched together when she had trouble figuring out how many apples were left, and her little tongue stuck out as she tried to control her purple crayon from going out of the lines.

Minutes turned into hours and homeworks were finished, but nobody came to pick up Seoha. Sofia kept glancing on the huge wall clock placed above the blackboard, and even if it's still fairly early for her, it was way too late for Seoha to still be in the classroom. The poor girl didn't notice the time as she played with the button mats and the ribbon stations, but Sofia is getting a little nervous about the late arrival of her uncles- if they were even going to pick her up.

Nobody was answering her calls (thank God for the parent and guardian's information written on little Seoha's notebooks, but what good does it make when nobody picks it up?) and Sofia has had enough of people forgetting about kids.

How the hell can they even forget about a child- she's not their kid.

How the hell can Seonghwa forget about his precious child?

"Seoha," she started, crouching down beside her who was busy trying to close the middle button to the mat. "Do you remember which uncle is supposed to pick you up?" 

Seoha paused for a moment, looking up at Sofia and shook her head. "I forgot, I'm sorry."

"No, sweetheart." Sofia took her little hands and placed them in her own. "You did nothing wrong, Teacher is just asking since it's pretty late already for you to be here."

"Okay."

"Uh, do you want Teacher to bring you home instead?" 

Seoha widened her eyes and nodded way too fast, surprising Sofia with her eagerness. "Teacher Sofia is coming home with me? Will you stay the night and sing me lullabies?"

Sofia almost fell from where she's crouching, but was reminded of her duty as a teacher, trying to make it look like nothing is going wrong- which is the hardest thing to do; smiling while you're mentally panicking and thinking about your next moves.

"No, Seoha. Teacher will just drop you off and then Teacher will go home to her own house."

Seoha looked confused, standing up and facing her. "But, no one's home."

"No one's home?" Sofia raised an eyebrow unconsciously. "What do you mean no one's home?"

"Uncles stay with me until I fall asleep. Then I would wake up and magically, Daddy is there sleeping beside me in my bed."

Help me God.

Sofia really cannot come home with Seoha.

One, that would be so rude to march inside someone's home and invite herself in.

Two, it would be suspicious to see a lonely child inviting a mere stranger in her home.

Third, their drama is airing tonight.

Fourth, she has no idea where Seoha lives.

Fifth, she doesn't have the goddamn key.

So bringing Seoha home is not an option.

"Where is Daddy working?" Sofia started to repent her sins and wished that the situation won't go downhill from here.

"In the hospital." 

Sweet precious child makes Sofia want to tear her own hair out.

"Seoha, do you know which hospital?"

"The hospital is close to our house."

"Okay, Teacher is calling a friend, stay here."

______________

"Please stop thinking about the exact thing I don't want you to think." Mari pleaded, and Sofia is already typing in the words 'Park Seonghwa' on the search bar. "I can get you the hospital and its address faster than your stupid basic preschool wifi and your personal mobile data, but please don't think about handing over the child in a freaking hospital."

She pressed enter, and the screen showed a loading circle that she knew wouldn't stop circling for a while. "Why are you making it like I'm passing over a parcel that was delivered at a wrong location?"

"Isn't that your exact situation now?"

"Look." Sofia fixed the phone on her ear and glanced back at the quiet Seoha reading a small book. "It's the child I'm worried about. And I'm tired of waiting, I need to do something."

"Or is this some sort of excuse to see your doctor daddy?"

"He is not my doctor daddy. Plus, I signed up for this dirt and now I have to suffer for it."

"But why does my sleeping schedule have to suffer for it too?" Mari groaned.

"You have a sleeping schedule? Besides, if you have given me the address already, then I should be on my way home by now. But no, you are out here groaning and whining and-"

"Seoul International Hospital. Grab a fucking taxi and get your asses down before I lock all doors and make you sleep on the streets."

"Wait-" Sofia stood from her seat, grabbing her own bag before walking towards Seoha. "Park Seonghwa owns that freaking hospital? Dude, that place is huge-"

"Bring the child over there now!"

"On it!"

____________

Telling a child to get on a taxi with a stranger shouldn't be an easy task. But when Seoha practically galloped over to the taxi Sofia booked a few minutes earlier, she can't help but to feel a little scared at how Seoha easily trusts people.

Has her parent ever taught her not to entertain strangers? Hell, Seonghwa brought Sofia home on the first night they met. Maybe it runs in the family?

"Teacher! Come sit beside me!" Seoha patted the seat beside and Sofia slid in inside the car, then instructing the driver to bring them to the hospital. Sofia double checked about the location, before letting herself relax on the car seats, eyes darting quickly to see if the doors are locked.

Seoha sat straight, and was hugging her bag tightly (Sofia offered to carry both bags, but she only gave her lunch box and proceeded to hug her small backpack).

"I'm so excited!"

"What?" Sofia dumbfoundedly asked.

"It's been a while since I saw Daddy in his white coat!"

"You like to see Daddy in his doctor coat?"

"I like him when he wears it, he looks so much like the doctor in my favorite cartoon."

Precious child too innocent for the world.

"Really? Is Daddy pretty in his coat?"

This conversation is purely for Seoha's entertainment. Not for anyone else.

Seoha nodded, and Sofia can't help but pat her little head, and then fixing the pink ribbon that became loose and almost falling.

"He smells like strawberries!"

That information is way out of topic, but she'll take what she can get, although it seems to be a little weird. "Your- your dad smells like strawberries?"

Sofia expected him to smell like expensive perfumes and disinfectant sprays, bathed in lavender soaps and argan oil shampoos, and not something cute like fruity blends.

"Yes! All day, he smells like strawberries!" Seoha exclaimed, and Sofia could not help but let her mind wander about Seonghwa looking like that and going everywhere smelling like strawberries.

"You should hug and smell him too!"

Sofia choked at the same time the driver stopped the car.

________________

Seoha spotted her father faster than Sofia did.

"Daddy!"

Seonghwa- more like Dr. Park Seonghwa is with a few others (assuming they were doctors because of their white coats) chatting as they walked out of what looks like a conference room. White slacks and light brown shirt topped off with a dark blue blazer, and his doctor coat hanging off his arms as he exited the room first.

Where were the handsome doctors when Sofia was hospitalized once?

Seonghwa looked around after hearing the familiar voice, his mouth opening in shock once he saw Seoha running to him in her blue uniform with arms opened wide to greet him. Sofia stood still on her spot, carrying Seoha's lunch box and admiring the father-daughter interaction (more like staring at the handsome doctor who was rich enough to buy the school she works at).

"Seoha?" Sofia heard him ask, before crouching down and let Seoha engulf him in a hug, confusion still written all over his face. 

"I miss you!" the little girl exclaimed, and Seonghwa managed to smile despite his confusion and kissed her cheeks.

"I miss you too, dumpling." he stood up, carrying Seoha with him. "What are you doing here?"

"We came here to surprise you!" 

"We? We, as in uncle San?"

Seoha shook her head no. "With Teacher Sofia!"

Sofia saw his eyes widen before looking around, spotting her from a distance. She walked up to them slowly, and tucked in a piece of her hair. "Good evening, Mr. Park. She was the last one in the school and no one came to pick her up, and I don't know where to take her. I apologize, Mr. Park."

"Please, call me Seonghwa. And no, I should be the one to apologize for leaving Seoha with you this late." he replied and then glanced at Seoha. "Uncle San didn't pick you up?"

"SEONGHWA!" a voice screamed from behind them, making visitors and patients turn to see the frantic man, a hand held out in desperation. "The preschool is already closed and we looked everywhere and she's nowhere but-" the man rants off before halting to a pause, his nervous face replaced immediately with shock after Seonghwa turned around with Seoha in his arms, playing with his ID lace.

"-here."

Sofia took a glimpse of Seonghwa's face, hard and threatening, but the gentle grip he had on Seoha didn't change.

Seoha looked up and smiled, waving with Seonghwa's ID in her hands. "Hi, Uncle San."

The man- now Sofia realizing it was indeed Seoha's uncle Choi San- smiled with horrified eyes and waved his shaking hand back. "Hi." he said before turning to look at Seonghwa. "I swear-"

"I'll deal with you later. If anyone asks, tell them I'll be here early tomorrow." Seonghwa grunted, and San nodded before leaving as quick as he came. Seonghwa looked back to Sofia who was peeking from behind him and gave her a small smile. "What about I bring you girls home?"

Seoha smiled brightly, showing her white teeth to her dad. "You're coming home too?"

"Yep."

"What about doctor duty?" she asked.

"Doctor duties are off tonight, sweetie."

"Yay! Can we get chicken? Please? I did a good job with finishing my homework already! Right, Teacher?"

Seonghwa looked at Sofia with an eyebrow raised. "I ran out of ideas to entertain her, but she did a very good job at finishing them perfectly." she said, sending a smile towards Seoha, who in return giggled excitedly.

"Very well, chicken it is for dinner! But we are taking Teacher Sofia home first, okay?"

Sofia held out her hands. "Please don't worry about me, I can take another cab."

"I insist. It's the least I can do after letting you take care of Seoha." 

"It's my job, Mr.- Seonghwa."

"Please. You came all this way I cannot let you go home alone."

The gentle plea that he gave her reminded her of the pleading face Seoha gives her when she wanted an extra candy being able to answer her questions correctly.

Too soft, too adorable. Too sincere and precious.

Too strong for Sofia's weak little heart.

"Okay."

____________

"I'm sorry about that." Seonghwa spoke halfway through the ride. "San appears to have forgotten all about Seoha, and you ended up bringing her there."

Sofia eyed Seoha at the back, her little energy gone and is now a sleeping figure fixed securely on the backseat. Sofia settled back in the passenger's seat before replying, "I would've brought Seoha home, but she told me there's no one there so I figured this is the best option. I'm sorry if we interrupted whatever it is you were doing."

"Nonsense. The meeting ended early, and you are not a bother after doing that for Seoha."

"It's really nothing. We always assure the parents that their children are safe in our hands, and leaving Seoha alone would break that code."

Seonghwa nodded, but shook his head shortly afterwards. "This rarely happens." he gruffed. "Usually another would pick her up if someone is later than usual or is stuck in the middle of a meeting, and it rarely comes to this point where she's left all alone." Sofia notices the grip tightening on the steering wheel, and the harsh move he made to turn on the blinkers. "I hate leaving her alone, and I hate bothering your night."

"I understand. A lot of people can be busy in the least expected times, so there's no one to blame." she sighed. "Seoha is a wonderful girl, so taking care of her is such a breeze."

"I'm glad she's not a handful." his voice softened, and Sofia can feel him looking at Seoha in the mirror.

"Not at all. I admire her for her patience and kindness." Sofia smiled, and Seonghwa returned it. "If you don't mind me asking, what do her uncles do? I mean, you're a doctor, but what about the others?"

"It's fine, it's not like it's a secret or something." Seonghwa started, "They're doctors in the hospital too, and we've known each other for a pretty long time so I trust them with Seoha."

"Surgeons?"

"Yes. Our specialties differ, like some of us are general surgeons, neurosurgery, cardiothoracic, and the like- I'll spare you the terms." he chuckled.

"Thank god. I thought my head was going to bleed from all those words. I'm just used to saying very basic words since I teach children no older than 6."

"Your job is amazing. Seoha is not at all a wild child, but sometimes she's a real bugger. Imagine handling dozens all at the same time." 

"Oh please, that's nothing compared to opening up a heart and fixing it then putting the organs back together." Seonghwa laughed at that. "I often confuse myself where my pulse is." Sofia laughed, pressing two fingers behind her lower ear. 

Seonghwa stopped at the red stoplight and looked at Sofia with a grin. He held Sofia's fingers and placed them lower, pressing his thumb on top of her fingers. "You should be able to feel your pulse-" his hand stopped by under the curve of Sofia's jaw, making her freeze at the warmth and smoothness of his hand. "-there."

She looked at the reflection of the night lights dancing in his eyes, and stared at him for longer than she intended. She started to feel her pulse beat faster, forgetting the fact that Seonghwa might have sensed it.

He gave her another smile before leaning back into his seat in time before the stoplight turned green. Sofia broke her stare, but cannot for the life of her, slow down her heart.

When did car rides start to feel like rollercoasters?

________________

"Sofia." Seonghwa called out as she was able to enter the apartment lobby door. 

She turned around, holding the straps of her back when she saw Seonghwa closing the car door and jogging up to her. "Seoha-"

"She's dead asleep. Nothing is going to wake her up in that state and I locked the car." Seonghwa replied, fully noticing the worry in her face. "Don't worry."

"What are you doing here then?"

"I know you've done a lot for Seoha and I want to thank you for always looking out for her-"

"I told you, it's my job."

"It's not part of your job to bring Seoha home."

"Technically, I brought her to the hospital-"

"Let us take you out for a meal." Seonghwa offered, Sofia pausing at her words. "Let me pay you back for doing so much for my daughter."

His eyes glowed despite the lack of lights, aside from the weak, glitching lamp post a few steps ahead and the dim light her apartment lobby offered. His voice pleading but firm, as if assuring her it's fine to take the offer or decline it. 

Sofia, not for the first time today, felt her heart race by the way he looked at her.

"I-"

"Really. Seoha would love to treat her favorite teacher out." he smiled.

"Why does it feel like you're using the child to get what you want?" 

"Well, more like I'm using my daughter to get what we both wanted." he chuckled, placing his hands in his pockets. "Please?"

Damn his big eyes full of wonder and looking like the exact replica of Seoha's puppy eyes. 

"Fine." 

________________

"The next time you come home this late, I won't bother opening the door for your stupid, forgetful ass."

"I got a date."

"Cool. Bring food home for me when you get back."

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I'm going on a date, Mari."

"And I'm going to slice your neck off if you won't stop talking and ruin my sleep."

"Asshole."

"Bastard."


	3. Chapter 3

"Please get the approval of the family then we'll stick with the schedule." Seonghwa passed the clipboard towards a nurse who nodded.

"Friday?" San questioned, looking up from his phone. "Can't we book it on Sunday instead? I have another operation 3 hours before this and I need my rest." he suggested, but Seonghwa can sense his whining underneath the professional looks.

"Meeting dismissed." Seonghwa proclaimed, standing up to exit the door without sparing San a glance. The rest of the doctors stood and bowed as he went, and he nodded in return, mumbling a 'good job' to everyone he passed.

He checked his phone after leaving the room and read emails he received while he was in the meeting, and heard the loud footsteps that followed him.

"My word is final, Choi. I have plans on Sunday and it can't be moved." he stated, pocketing his phone away on his white coat, nodding at the nurses that greeted them.

San tugged at his coat sleeve and Seonghwa paused, raising an eyebrow at the younger. "Are you even a doctor or a child lost?"

"Your nurses said you don't have any operations on that day, or even the day before that." San straightened. "What is that plan you clearly want to be prepared for?"

Seonghwa took a deep breath and shook his head. "It's not your business. Now move, I'm hungry and I only have like an hour and a half before my consultations start." he nudged San forward, and walked away.

San kept his mouth shut since Seonghwa made use of his stern voice, the kind that's reserved for important meetings and clients. He wanted that tone to be used at a minimum, but he had no choice if he wanted that schedule to be kept private.

"Seonghwa has a date on Sunday and he's being selfish and arrogant." San belted out as he entered Seonghwa's office, to which the rest of his colleagues were eating and chatting quite loudly.

There goes his privacy.

He managed to smack San at the back of his head before walking past him and onto an empty seat beside Hongjoong, who looked at him in amusement.

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear Seonghwa and the word date used in the same sentence in this lifetime." Hongjoong commented, and Seonghwa ignored him and grabbed a pair of chopsticks and dove right in his bowl of noodles.

A slap was heard and everyone looked at Yunho, who turned out to slap himself and Mingi laughed out loud. "Shit, I thought I was dreaming. Carry on." he said, rubbing his cheek softly and Mingi kept on giggling.

"Assholes." Seonghwa grunted, and sipped the soup. "It's not a fucking date."

"So there is someone." San pointed at him. "I was just guessing and who knew I was right?" 

"There is no someone. Hell, why am I even speaking right now?" Seonghwa sighed and picked his bowl up again, only for Hongjoong to pluck it out from his hands and placed it back on the table. "Hey!"

"You're not eating until you speak up." Hongjoong replied.

"I paid for it!" 

"You didn't order it."

"Are you even hearing yourself?"

"Shut it. Don't make me stab your liver then not approve of your surgery to be done by me."

"Why would I want an idiot like you to open up and pick out my organs?"

"Because I'm the best."

"I'm going to rip your heart open and fucking use it as a display in my office."

"Are we even getting the answer to our question-" San interjected.

"It's not a date!" Seonghwa exclaimed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm just treating Sofia out for the things she did for Seoha that were beyond what she signed up for." 

Silence broke through the office, except for Wooyoung's loud slurping of his noodles and Yeosang slap the back of his head for it, mumbling a 'shut up' at him.

Seonghwa had gotten Sofia's number through Seoha's ID and contacted her about the treat he offered- forced- her to accept. She seemed to have accepted the fact that she couldn't find a way out of his offer, and agreed to whatever plans he had made instead. 

Seoha, on the other hand, was ecstatic when Seonghwa told her during breakfast about them eating out with her favorite teacher, and he couldn't help but admire the excitement that Seoha felt that morning, ranting off a few ideas that he mentally took note of.

 _"Is she going to be my new mommy?"_ she asked, and Seonghwa choked over the fried rice he had made for them, and Seoha offered her pink plastic cup as he coughed.

 _"What?"_ he asked when he was able to clear his throat. _"What made you think that?"_

 _"Nothing. I like Teacher Sofia so much that I don't mind if she's going to be my new mommy."_ Seoha shrugged, and went back to eating from her bowl.

Seonghwa couldn't help but ignore that, coming from his own daughter. His heart ached as Seoha ate quietly, knowing that his daughter might've wanted a mother figure to take care of her and help her with her homeworks and sing her lullabies and read her stories before bed. He felt a little down since Seoha showed like it was no big deal but he knew she wanted a mother figure no matter how much she denied it.

The way she hugged and adored Sofia is a proof of that.

"Seoha wanted to have a meal with her favorite teacher, and who am I to deny her of her wants?" Seonghwa shrugged as he snatched his noodles back.

"Seoha had another teacher she liked before you moved and did you ask that teacher out? I think not." Yeosang butted in, crossing his legs. 

"Don't use your daughter to get what you want. In this case, to land a date on your favorite teacher." San said.

"Why is everybody suddenly talking about me using my own daughter?" Seonghwa exclaimed.

"This is the first time we heard someone say that to you." Mingi informed him.

San teasingly smiled at Seonghwa. "Ooh, is little miss teacher told you that? She's not wrong-"

"I haven't forgiven you from the night you forgot about my daughter." Seonghwa hissed.

"Shut up. You should be thanking San because if his surgery finished on time, then you wouldn't have experienced web-searching 'fancy kid restaurants near me'." Yeosang chuckled.

"You went through my computer?!"

"I needed to see the chart of my patient earlier, and your computer is open and running, so I used it." Yeosang shrugged and popped a mint candy into his mouth. "You've got to stop searching like an old man who just got his hands on his first computer at the age of 56."

"What the fuck-" 

A loud ring- more like rings- stopped him mid-sentence and at least three of them answered their phones, stood up quickly and ran out of his office clutching their phones in their ears. 

Only Hongjoong, Yeosang and Jongho would stand and run in unison if it was an emergency.

Seonghwa glanced at the rest and saw them shrug in confusion, until he received a message himself.

"A traffic accident, several are injured, 3 children- Yunho, San, go-" The two nodded and ran out " and 2 deaths." Seonghwa read, standing up too in the process. "Got somebody's heart pierced."

"Mingi, you go ahead, they might need someone for any head injuries. I'll stay to clean up." Seonghwa heard Wooyoung say as he made his way out and ran towards the emergency rooms.

He stopped thinking about his daughter and her teacher.

Yeah, he stopped thinking about them for 2 seconds at most.

_______________________

"Who's the bastard who drove the truck?" Hongjoong asked Seonghwa at the information desk, blood dried and stained their coats as they double-checked the charts of the patients that came in 5 hours ago.

"Critical. Shattered glass got everywhere and a sharp one pierced his heart, causing internal bleeding." Seonghwa answered, and handed back the file he was scanning. "Don't worry, police came in a few earlier and almost barged in to arrest the driver while I was stitching his chest up." 

"You shouldn't have helped that idiot. He almost killed dozens of kids." Yunho came towards them and passed some information to the nurse behind the desk. After he finished, he leaned back on it and continued. "I got a kid whose spine was hit at a bad spot and could end up having her legs paralyzed."

"What did Jongho say about that one?" Hongjoong questioned.

"He's not too sure about it, since it's going to be risky operating on such a small body." Yunho replied and the two nodded. "He might have to ask Wooyoung or Mingi about it since it can affect the brain too. Jesus- my head is killing me."

The eight of them clashed behind the scenes and matched perfectly well in action. Knowing each other since their resident years allowed them to learn how to communicate properly and ask for help when certain accidents or incidents like these happen. They can work just as well with other doctors in the hospital, but none of them can beat the accuracy, efficiency and speed when the eight of them worked with each other. 

Seonghwa chose to study and operate on the heart, Hongjoong, Jongho and Yeosang as professors in general surgery, Yunho and San for pediatric surgery, and Mingi and Wooyoung as neurosurgeons.

They were called the aces of KQ Hospitals, and they all took pride in that, for they all struggled and faced a lot just to get where they are and earn the amount they receive.

Seonghwa having a child for example. It was such a bumpy road when Seoha came along during his second year of residency; juggling hisntime between the hospital and his family. Then Seoha's mother disappeared, leaving him alone to fix the mess she left. He did not blame Seoha for coming into his world, but he wished he was in a better place and time so that he could look after his daughter better than before. Things were tough, but he was grateful to have supportive and dependable friends who got his back anytime he asked for it.

And the least thing he can do is to make sure they stay and work together, just like always.

Seonghwa checked his watch and sighed. "Well, I have a board meeting in less than ten, give me a call at 20 so that I can get out of there early."

"Did you take up a medical course just so you have an excuse to sneak out of your meetings?" Hongjoong called out when Seonghwa started to walk away.

"Yes, and I got so good at it I started to regret my decisions." Seonghwa waved goodbye.

He passed through the wide halls and towards the employee's elevators; nurses and residents and professors moving out of the way to give him some space. Seonghwa appreciated the gestures, but he knows most of them are doing it to get on his good side and less out of proper respect. He didn't really mind if people treated him less than they are doing now, because it's better for him to know them based on their true colors rather than plastic faces that want to get close thinking that they can get higher salaries or something.

His dreaded conference room was already filled with directors and shareholders when he entered, making them stop and bow to him as he settled on his seat at the very end of the table. The status reports were a lot easier to understand (he did read what the meeting was about the night before) and right when it started to get boring, someone suddenly demanded that the hospital fees should be higher.

"And why should we do that?" Seonghwa asked, shifting his attention from the papers he held to the older man. 

"Provided that we are one of the best hospitals in Seoul, we also have the best doctors and nurses who graduated from prestigious and well-known schools from all over the world. That fact alone should be a factor for the fees to be aligned with our services."

"Are you planning on running a hospital mainly catered for the rich and famous?" Seonghwa argued, resting the file on the table. "Are you planning on making this hospital fit for your own wants instead of public service?"

The man glared at him but kept his mouth shut, so Seonghwa continued. "This hospital was built to help everyone in need, high, medium or lower class. This hospital will not and will never be used for your own gains and for you to steal money from. If you want your money to grow by leeching off the public's wallets, feel free to pull out your investments and get the hell out of here. We have plenty of clients who are more than willing to offer more than what you can provide. We don't need your selfishness to stain this hospital." Seonghwa spat, eyeing everyone sitting around the table, whether they are looking at him or not.

"Meeting dismissed." He commanded and left the room before anyone had the chance to speak.

He stomped his way out to the halls as his heart beat faster-

"That was pretty intense." someone commented from behind him and Seonghwa nearly snapped his head to see who spoke, before walking away again.

"What do you want?" he gritted and Yeosang followed him, pacing himself to catch up with the fuming Seonghwa. 

"A female came in complaining about shortness of breath and a broken rib. I checked to see if I can fix the ribs but X-rays showed the heart is double of its normal size." Yeosang informed him as they walked the halls and into the elevator. "Want to take over the case or you want to steam off first?"

"Give it to me or I might stab everyone in the heart if I don't get my mind off that meeting." Seonghwa grunted and Yeosang chuckled.

The younger has the guts to pat Seonghwa's chest. "Hey, chill out. Your heart might explode."

"Not possible, unless you'd want me to make an experiment on yours if it would explode if you don't stop speaking."

\-----------------------------------

"Wow, you look like somebody threw up on you." Mari snorted when she entered the room with Sofia hanging on the couch.

"Somebody actually did." 

"Shit- go take a bath or something! Jesus Christ, I don't want any kid puke all over my damn couch!" Mari swatted Sofia off with her handbag.

"I did already!" Sofia screamed, and Mari hit her once more. "I don't like the smell of it too and I almost threw up thrice before I came here."

"What the hell happened?" Mari asked as she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed some snacks. "You smell and look like shit."

"Some kid was allergic to something and we made him throw up whatever he ate." Sofia informed as she plopped her face back on the couch. "It wasn't a pretty sight after seeing the little bits of carrots and broccoli he ate-"

"Okay, that just ruined my entire appetite."

"You asked!"

"Could've spared the details!"

"I spared you the details with what happened with Seoha the other night and you yelled at me the next morning for more details?!"

"Glad you said that." Mari pulled out her phone and started typing away. "I'm ordering burgers. You better tell me everything."

"Soju?"

"You have classes tomorrow, idiot. Of course there will be."

__________________

"Damn. Is your preschool hiring? Maybe I can snatch a good-looking, rich doctor too if I worked there." Mari said, shoving fries into her mouth.

"You barely managed to handle a kid for 15 minutes and now you want to work in a preschool? Just so you can find a nice doctor?"

"Oh yeah. Just don't forget to ask if Park Seonghwa has friends who's single."

"Stop. We are not making this longer!"

"What? You think you're going to stop on one date and pretend the next numbers don't exist?" 

Sure, Park Seonghwa is handsome, gentle, sweet- basically the epitome of Sofia's type, and even has a smaller, female version of him. But Sofia doesn't want to have an additional schedule to her full kiddie calendar and to be a hassle in his already hectic life.

The man barely has time to pick his own daughter up from school and now he's going to date? 

"A preschool teacher has nothing compared to everyone else who's head over heels for him." Sofia shook her head and drank her drink.

"Are we forgetting his daughter who sounded like she's dying to make the adults kiss and make you her own mother?"

"Why are you selling me off?"

"Because someone in this friendship should end up with a rich man whose wedding is big enough to be posted in magazines. You're a step closer to that already, are you going to back off?"

God, it was supposed to be a simple payback of the act she did. Where did the unnecessary pressure come from?

"You have to watch the lap dance I saw the other day-"

"Mari!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sofia stared at the doorknob for the longest time. All of a sudden, the cold metal looked so intimidating and dangerous that caused her heart to pound. She tried several times to reach and knock on it to get it over with, but always got followed with a shake of her head and another step back.

Too much to think for a not-a-date date.

Seonghwa has been too kind and generous with every little conversation they had; oftentimes would leave Sofia on read for hours only for him to text back apologizing when she's already in deep sleep. She didn't mind it, considering that Seonghwa is a bigtime doctor and co-director of one of the most prestigious hospitals in Seoul. Clearly he's got a lot more bigger things in his hands than talking to his daughter's teacher.

That's one of the main reasons why Sofia is hesitating to knock the door to the doctor's apartment.

To be honest, she was expecting some high-class restaurant located in the middle of a five star hotel that serves high quality steaks and caviars on ice creams. Not that she wanted to be in one, but considering his paychecks and the zeros in his bank accounts, it's more appropriate for the lifestyle they had.

And not something like inviting Sofia over for dinner inside their very own home.

Something feels off; maybe the fact that she's going to her student's house, or that she feels like the paper bag that contains several pastries doesn't feel enough, or maybe it's because it's Park Seonghwa and his daughter.

Of course, it's Park Seonghwa and his daughter.

_"Why not?"_ Seonghwa asked over the phone the night before they were all supposed to meet.

_"It feels like I'm intruding."_ she whispered, unsure whether she should go or just ditch and call it a day.

_"Seoha insists that you come here. She wants you to see her room and clip collections."_ his annoyingly soothing voice made her choices cloudy and out of lines, and she had to quietly slap her face to focus.

_"I-"_

_"Please? Everything is booked for tomorrow and I can't-I mean we can't take you out for something fancy other than our home."_

_"Is it really okay for you and Seoha for me to come there?"_

_"Why would I offer it in the first place if it isn't?"_

Before she had another mental breakdown then and there, the door suddenly opened and a wide-eyed Seonghwa peeked through the crack.

"Sofia?" he asked carefully, and she looked down to see Seoha's face squished in between the door and Seonghwa's leg. "What are you doing there?"

Sofia snapped up to look back at Seonghwa and she smiled quickly. "Oh, hi. I-I wasn't entirely sure if this is it so-"

"So you decided to chill out on our doorstep and look like a freaking ghost?" He finished, snickering.

She must've looked surprised at his question so he smiled and opened the door wider, nudging Seoha back in with his legs. "We were waiting for some packages of Seoha's toys and she had me looking at the peephole every thirty minutes." he smiled at her. "Come on in." he gestured the way in and Sofia followed, having no choice to run away as he kept his gaze on her as she went in.

"Hi, Teacher!" Seoha greeted, waving happily as the door behind Sofia closed.

"Hello, Seoha!" she smiled back, giving her back a smile as she reached down to remove her shoes and quickly slipping on the house slippers that Seonghwa offered.

She glanced around in awe. The first thing she saw is the spacious living room, clean and neat but in one corner is a mess of toys and coloring materials (to which Sofia mentally cooed at how adorable it looked in the midst of the sleek, modern design of the entire apartment). Seonghwa led her to the right where the kitchen is, which has a similar feel to the living room but you can see a little color splashed on the fridge where Seoha's drawings and school-made artworks were posted. 

"Here." She gave the paper bag to Seonghwa, who looked confused and intrigued. "I got you both a little something."

Seonghwa smiled and peeked inside the bag before settling it down on the kitchen counter. "You didn't have to."

"And you don't have to invite me for a meal." Sofia smiled and picked up Seoha who was poking her leg. "Call it even?"

Seonghwa grinned before coming closer to pick up Seoha from her arms. "If that's what you want, then we're even." he nodded.

The brief touch she felt on her arm when Seonghwa took Seoha from her gave her goosebumps, and instantly thanked the heavens for not letting him see it. She simply followed the two with her gaze, Seonghwa turning around to grab plates off the overhead counters as Seoha played with his cheeks. She saw his eyes crinkle as Seoha's fingers poke closer to them, then softly rubbing his nose on the little girl's, making her giggle.

"Teacher, do you want to see my room?" Seoha asked all of a sudden, almost causing Sofia to hit her hip on the corner of the table in panic. 

Seonghwa looked confused as a moment before Sofia nodded. "Sure! Would you lead the way?" she smiled and Seoha wriggled from his arms to let her come down.

Seoha took Sofia's outstretched hand when Seonghwa placed her down and the little girl led the way to the other side of the apartment, and Sofia suddenly paused. She glanced back to see Seonghwa with an amused smile on his lips, eyebrow lifting when he noticed Sofia's look.

"Will it be okay for me to enter her room?" she asked, and Seonghwa chuckled.

"She's already dragging you in and you're still asking me?"

"Will you be okay for me to leave you here? I mean- I can help with the things you need-"

Seonghwa waved his hands and closed his eyes as he shook his head. "I can handle it. Go and entertain her, she's going to keep you in there for a good hour or two."

She was about to speak but was cut off when Seoha pulled her hand harder and caused her to almost trip at the force of the little girl.

"Welcome to my room!" 

Seoha pushed the white door and Sofia was surprised at the contrast this room looked compared to the living and kitchen area. Pastel colors are everywhere, from the walls to the furniture and the materials placed neatly on their spots. Small desks and chairs are pushed into one corner, and close to the windows is a single bed with plush toys almost filling the half of it. On one side is a door that looks like a way to the bathroom and beside that is a closet with a full length mirror stuck on its door.

In short, it is a child's bedroom but make it luxurious.

"Wow, Seoha! Your room looks wonderful!" she exclaimed, kneeling on one knee to meet the kid eye to eye.

Seoha smiled widely before running inside, clasping her hands together. "Really? Daddy and uncles helped me decorate, and I really like it!" Sofia nodded and kept her smile on her face. 

"Would you like to meet my plushies?" Seoha asked but was already pulling Sofia by the hand and led her to the bed.

Seoha really is an adorable child, her brightness overflowing, her kindness making her very approachable and makes all the kids come to her during play times and recess for companionship. Her adorable smiles can send anyone running to get her what she wanted, but she has a heart of gold, afraid to be too pushy and needy and is always polite. 

Kids also have a tendency to break through their covers and show their true identities when they're at the peak of their emotions, but Seoha never lost her control. 

She cried once when some kid took her favorite snack, but she cried quietly in one corner, only stepping out when she's done and pretended it never happened. Sofia remembered being surprised at the way Seoha wiped her own tears away with the back of her hands and then walked back to her seat and ate the rest of her meal.

Another day came and Sofia noticed that Seoha looked a little off, her ears red and kept a pout on her lips. One of the teachers explained that another kid pushed her friend off the swing and she got mad, telling the kid to be kind and stop pushing, and leading her friend away from the swings. Sofia expected a little more fight, they are kids after all, but she was baffled to see Seoha smiling later on and lending her black crayon to the kid that pushed.

All the traits that Seoha has can only make Sofia wonder how did Seonghwa manage to raise a child this well-mannered and kind and bright when most of his time is dedicated to saving other people's lives?

An hour passed (based on the little clock beside Seoha's desk) when Seonghwa knocked on the door and opened it slightly, poking his head in the room. The two were busy coloring one of Seoha's books and were chatting away to notice Seonghwa's presence.

"Are you ladies enjoying yourselves?" his voice made the two perk up, Seoha immediately abandoning her half colored flowers to jump up to her father.

"I think we finished half of her book and I knew most of what her uncles were up to when they picked her up." Sofia replied, closing the book and placing the used crayons back into their boxes.

"I assume it contains a lot of junk food." Seonghwa laughed, then bumping his forehead on Seoha's slightly. "Have your uncles been feeding you with chips and sweets lately?"

Seoha nodded, making Sofia laugh at her innocence. "They said they'll treat me with yummy food if I don't tell you about the days they fetch me late."

Seonghwa's eyes widened at the confession and Sofia couldn't stop herself from laughing, hiding behind her hands as Seonghwa continued to gawk at Seoha. He then looked at Sofia in disbelief.

"I can't believe my daughter has been exposed to bribery at the age of 6."

Sofia collected herself and shrugged. "Start them young, I guess?"

__________________

Sofia placed another spoonful of pasta onto Seonghwa's plate when she heard him quietly making his way out of Seoha's room, leaving his head in to check if Seoha would wake up from the noise. Only when the door was fully closed did he exhale and went back to the table where Sofia was looking back at him.

"She's asleep already?" she asked as Seonghwa made his way back on his chair in front of Sofia, pulling in the chair closer slowly.

"Yeah. She was ecstatic hours before you came, so I figured that's where all her energy was wasted." he answered and Sofia simply nodded, sipping her own soda.

Seoha was over the place when they were about to eat after they watched her favorite cartoon on the television. She started reaching plates and then playing around her pasta and got teary-eyed when Seonghwa asked her to stop. When he asked her if she wanted to rest, the little girl didn't stop him when he excused them both from Sofia and carried her to her room. Seonghwa came out ten minutes later without Seoha in his arms and one plate missing from the table and placed on the sink.

"It's a pity she wasn't able to eat these." Sofia gestured at the pasta, mashed potatoes and vegetables sitting on the center of the table. "These taste fantastic, Seonghwa."

"I'm glad you liked them." He smiled. "Seoha's gotten used to my cooking, and now prefers her Uncle Wooyoung's meals since they're filled with MSG." He shook his head and Sofia laughed and quickly stopped herself, afraid to wake Seoha up.

"Don't worry, she won't wake up unless she wants to. That kid sleeps like a rock."

Sofia did a fake gasp. "How dare you compare that precious child to a rock? What did your kid do to you?" 

"I swear!" he laughed, covering his mouth as he did so. "I think the past times we dropped you off are enough evidence already."

Sofia did remember Seoha not waking up despite their chatters inside the car, both times they did. She nodded and smiled, and Seonghwa made a gesture as if saying 'I told you so'.

"If the uncles are all doctors, who takes care of Seoha when there's an emergency?" Sofia asked as they started again with their meal.

Talking with Seonghwa is light and refreshing. He's been very entertaining and sweet; answering all Sofia's questions without hesitations, sharing his experiences and stories about him and Seoha, and listening patiently to Sofia's own stories to tell.

"We have this auntie who looks after Seoha on weekends and on nights where we all have work. Having the others fetch Seoha is a little easier rather than having them commute, so we try to have a fixed schedule on picking her up."

"Sounds like a strategic plan."

"You're talking about eight surgical doctors. Of course we have figured this out already."

It was the best not-a-date date Sofia had in so long that she wanted it to be a proper date instead because of how she loved the ambience and how amazing Seonghwa has been.

"Why did you choose this career?" Sofia asked as they were about to finish their meals. "Why pursue being a doctor?"

Seonghwa wiped his mouth with his napkin before answering. "I've always loved the idea of being able to be there for other people and knowing what to do when they needed help."

"So becoming a doctor and owning half of a freaking hospital is the easiest route to that dream?" Sofia snickered.

"I guess you can say that." he replied, making Sofia lift an eyebrow. "My father owned the hospital and I've always wanted to be a doctor so, there it is. An easier route."

"Well, if I must say so myself, being a doctor suits you." Sofia assured him.

"I look pretty decent, am I right?" he wiggled his eyebrows and Sofia rolled her eyes. 

"Shut up before I completely forget you're the guardian of my student."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Why did you choose teaching?"

Sofia paused before shrugging her shoulders. "No particular reason, I just liked children and not having to take them home after my afternoon classes."

Seonghwa placed his utensils down to his plate gently, trying not to clink them onto the plate. "Wait, really?"

"Yep." she nodded, popping out the 'p'.

"So you're going to sacrifice most of your life taking care of kids that are not yours?"

"So you're going to keep on fixing people's hearts even if it's not yours?" she snapped back.

"Okay, fair enough." he smiled and Sofia couldn't tear her eyes from his, the big, brown orbs suddenly looked a lot enticing and luring that it's giving her a hard time from shifting her gaze.

Her heart pounded so loud she could hear it from her ears, and her hands twitched on the table slightly as she felt Seonghwa leaned over the table. She managed to calm her breathing down and she slowly came closer to the table too, inching her ways towards-

A ring suddenly made the two jump, chairs screeching as they abruptly moved back and plates clunking when Seonghwa's elbow hit them. He quickly took his ringing phone off the table and answered it in a swift motion, and Sofia cleared her throat and fished out her phone from her pocket. 

A pathetic attempt to hide her reddened cheeks and embarassing face.

"Hello?" Seonghwa answered, and shot Sofia a quick glance and mouthed 'sorry'. She nodded and smiled,   
foolishly checking her phone's gallery to make it look like she's busy too.

"I'm at home- No. Shut up- I'm on leave, Yunho- So what?- Did they prescribe him with the- What about Seoha?- are you sure- I can handle- I'm dropping this call. Bye." Seonghwa sighed and Sofia tilted her head slightly.

"Another doctor from hospital- Yunho? I guess you've already met?" he answered her wordless question.

"Ah, yes. Why did he call? Do you have to go?" she dabbed a tissue on the corners of her mouth and stood up.

"Some complications with our patient. I need to look after the medications since he's not responding well."

"How about Seoha? I can stay-"

"Yunho has already called Auntie and she'll be here soon." Seonghwa smiled.

"I can leave after I've helped with the dishes." 

"There's no need." Seonghwa stopped her before she placed her plates on the sink. "I can finish up here. Can you please just check on Seoha for me?" He started to clear out the dishes before Sofia could help him.

"I can clean these up." she assured, pointing at Seoha's door with her lips. "You can go and check your own daughter."

"I refuse to let our visitor clean the plates. I would rather have you walk down the hall to see if she's still sleeping than to make you use my sink." He chuckled, and nudged her over. "Go, this is easy." Seonghwa gave her another reassuring smile and Sofia sighed in defeat and nodded her head.

Seoha was still asleep in her room, snoring softly when Sofia peeked inside. She saw the little girl slightly off center and almost about to fall with one simple turn so she quickly went inside and fixed her place, tucking her properly with her blankets and dimmed the lights more. 

She kneeled beside Seoha's bed and gently pats her leg similar to how Sofia's mother did to her when she was young. The slow pats gave her a calming rhythm that helped her fall asleep deeper. 

Sofia gently caressed the Seoha's face, clearing her face from any falling hair and smiled at the innocent and bright face of the girl. The more Sofia stared, the more she saw Seonghwa's features on his daughter: her big, brown eyes, chubby cheeks and pouty lips and the way her face crinkled at the foreign feeling of Sofia's fingers on her face.

It is indeed a little Seonghwa inside a girl's body.

"She snores a lot when she's tired. I guess this day has been very exciting for her to pass out like that." A voice whispered from behind her making her jerk, and smiled instantly when her eyes landed on Seonghwa's figure leaning against the doorframe.

"She's adorable." she smiled as she turned to look at Seoha one last time before pushing herself off the floor and walked out of the room, Seonghwa following and closing the door behind them.

"Auntie's downstairs and we can leave already." He said, and Sofia nodded her head and took her bag from the couch. 

"Will Seoha be okay with you leaving without a goodbye?"

"Yep. Seoha's gotten used to this setting for years now. I'm quite surprised to see her all okay when I leave her like this."

Seonghwa opened the door and a old lady greeted them by surprise, fingers about to land on the passlock of the front door.

"Hi, Auntie." Seonghwa waved and smiled, and Auntie smiled back and pats his head. "I'm sorry to bother you this late."

"Good evening, Seonghwa. When it comes to that little girl, it will never be a bother. I assume she's already asleep by the silence in this house?" she asked, looking in the inside of the house until her eyes landed on Sofia's. "And who is this lovely lady?"

Seonghwa gestured for Sofia to come closer and she bowed her head. "This is Teacher Sofia-"

"Oh! Seoha's favorite!" Auntie exclaimed, surprising Sofia with her tone. "Seoha has told me all sorts of stories about you!" Auntie pushed Seonghwa aside and ran over to Sofia with arms open, then engulfing her in a big, tight hug. She chuckled after seeing Seonghwa's baffled state, eyes wide at the force Auntie gave him. "I am so glad to meet you!"

Sofia smiled and hugged her back, "I'm honored to meet you too-"

Auntie removed herself from the hug but kept her arms on Sofia's shoulders. "You can call me Auntie too, okay? I'm so glad for you to come on over since Seonghwa took so long to bring someone home since Seoha's mother left and I thought Seoha will grow up without a mom-"

"Okay, Auntie. We need to go." Seonghwa pushed Sofia out of the door and she bowed quickly despite his pulls. "I need to be in the hospital but I'm dropping her off."

"Oh well then, take care okay? Sofia, I would love to meet you again soon when Seonghwa is not being so over possesive-"

"Bye, Auntie!" Seonghwa yelled before slamming the door shut with a huff. Sofia was amused at the scene, then laughing softly when he smiled at her, pretending that everything didn't happen.

"What was that?" she laughed as he led them to his car.

Seonghwa shook his head. "Auntie is like my mom- She has this tendency to overstep and overreact on the smallest things-"

"Okay, you really don't have to explain everything." she stifled her laugh as Seonghwa opened the car door for her. "You look like you're about to cry if I let you continue to speak."

"Shut up." he huffed, closing the car with just enough force to shut it, making Sofia smile at him.

The night was silent, peaceful and serene. Sofia loved the comfortable silence that surrounded them on their way, Seonghwa sneaking glances at her at times, and they would simply smile at each other when they caught the other.   
______________________

"Did he kiss you?" 

Sofia threw a french fry at Mari, nailing her on the forehead. "Why the hell would he kiss me?"

"You said it was a date! Why the hell would he not kiss you?" Mari explained, picking up the thrown fry that landed on her plate and ate it. 

"What are we? We are not teenagers."

"Exactly. You are not young to take this slow. Hell, people our age would have led to sex right away!"

"Is that what you do?" Sofia asked her with wide eyes, quickly wiping her lips with the back of her hands. "Please tell me you did not do the lap dance you made me watch the other day!"

"How the fuck am I supposed to do a lap dance? I own a motherfucking coffee shop and not a club, Sofia!"

"Well, I'm not having sex on the first date!"

"Will you do it on the next then?"

"Oh fuck off!"


	5. Chapter 5

“Why do you look like you just gave birth to a child that’s not even yours?” Sofia’s co-teacher, Yna, frowned on their way to the classrooms from the faculty rooms after recess. 

“Don’t even start.” Sofia groaned, slouching and wrapping her arms around the stack of papers she held tight. “Some kid got the flu and vomited and then the rest cried and it was a mess I wished I could forget.”

Yna showed a disgusted frown and patted her arm. “Good luck dealing with the parents, I guess? For sure they’re going to be pain in the ashes since most of them are afraid to let germs cross their children’s paths.” 

“I know, I know. I’m mentally creating up scripts with fake assurances and gentle smiles just so they won’t give enough excuses to fire me. I mean, come on! I didn’t start it?” Sofia whined and Yna simply laughed at her dismay.

Parents can be really generous and kind, but they can be the devil’s spawn if they want to, especially when it comes to their children. One winter, kids started to get cold and coughs and almost every parent in their directory rang up the preschool and demanded reasons why their kids started sniffling on the way home. It’s winter for god’s sake! It’s not the teacher’s fault nor the preschool’s that their own parents couldn’t be bothered to give extra paddings and warm clothes for their kids on the way to school. But Sofia knew better than to complain and whine, since they pay her salary after all, and all she had to do is be considerate and plaster a nice, big, fat smile on her face.

Sofia paused in front of the door to her classroom, took a deep breath before entering the room with a jolly personality. “Did you all have fun during the break?” she asked gleefully.

A loud cheer erupted and the fake smile she wore was immediately replaced with something more true and genuine. 

Sofia loves kids. She loves their innocence to the real world, having big problems like where to run outside or eat, or which color they should put on the flowers they had to fill up with. She loves their happiness over the smallest things, like pebbles and dried up candy and having picked the color they wanted to use until they found another one they liked. 

Seeing the bright smiles that these kids showed were enough for her to remember what made her choose this profession.

_"Hurry up, will you?" an annoyed Mari tugged at her sleeve as Sofia stared at the list she held in her hands. "You decide on your college course in the middle of the fucking street? Are you trying to make an excuse to not enter at all?"_

_She didn't think about what course she would take for college, always dismissing the thought during her highschool days thinking that the time will come for her to know what she'll want._

_Up until it was time for her to submit her college entrance exam application, and she still had no idea what to write._

_She scanned the list of courses available for the college she and Mari agreed to apply in, head reeling and overheating with an anxious heart, trying to figure out something that she wouldn't eventually regret the moment she entered the halls._

_"Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!" she hissed under her breath, glaring at her friend without meeting her eye._

_"This is not the examination yet!" Mari rounded her and faced her with a scowl. "If you're going to take this long to file an application, I will pray for your soul when you take the actual exam." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Just write something! You can still change it on the actual day and no one will chase you down for it."_

_Mari continued to whine and scold when Sofia stepped forward when a loud beep warned them. She pushed Mari slightly, moving at the same time even when they are both farther from the road, the sound alerting and making her jump._

_Behind her was a tall, yellow bus passing by, filled with excited students clapping and laughing along with their teacher who stood in front, leading whatever it was they were doing. The bus paused as the traffic worsened, and Sofia saw how delighted and cheerful the children were, some even about to jump out of their seats if it weren't for the seat belts around their waists._

_She can feel Mari clinging on to her sleeve as she continues to stare, warmth spreading through her chest and eyes almost watering at the sight of the precious children, laughing and singing happily as they copied the teacher in front._

_Mari was surprised when Sofia moved, pulling her towards the entrance, slightly bothered by how she was writing in a rush on the sheet of paper she held on._

The children were full of energy, bouncing and prancing about as Sofia instructed them to create some cards for their loved ones using the crayons, colored papers and other supplies the school provided. Some of them were exchanging colors and papers while others worked quietly in their respective seats. 

Her eyes landed on Seoha, her entire focus on the paper as she glued on another cut of paper on it, then pressing them down flatly as much as her small palms could. The little girl had her eyebrows scrunched and her tongue stuck out on one corner, not paying attention to the noisy kids around her.

She was about to approach the little girl when a loud ring of her phone screeched, making some of the kids look up to her pocket, making her hiss before forcing out a smile.

"I'll be back later, everyone! Continue working on those cards and remember, these will be given out to your parents or guardians, okay?" she said loudly, the children cheering loudly before continuing on with their tasks.

"Can you take care of them?" Sofia whispered to her co-teacher, taking the ringing phone to her ear. "I need to get this or these parents will come barging in within 15 minutes."

The teacher chuckled and ushered her out, and Sofia muttered a small thanks towards her.

"Hello?"

"What is this I heard that a kid puked all over the place and made everyone sick?!"

There goes her day.

\-----------------

"How come everytime I see you these days, you look shittier than the day before?"

"Language!" Sofia scolded Mari as the latter chuckled and sat on the waiting chairs just outside the door of the preschool. "There are children!" she hissed.

"I admire your ignorance in my comments." Mari laughed, patting on the next seat beside her, to which Sofia sank onto.

"It's because it's true." she sighed, running a hand through her scalp. "It's been a shit- hectic day and I can't wait to drink my guts out tonight and sleep until noon for the weekend."

"I guess you haven't seen Doc Cutie recently?" Mari raised an eyebrow and Sofia glared at her almost immediately.

"I still can't believe you call him that."

"Why not? He is a doctor, and a cutie, therefore, Doc Cutie." Mari explained, looking proud of her words and Sofia scoffed.

"Who's Doc Cutie?" a small voice asked, making Sofia's eyes widen in realization that they are not alone, not when the child of Seonghwa has her head tilted in front of them with a curious look on her face.

"Oh, it's your father-" Sofia clamped a hand over Mari's loud mouth in an instant before she could even continue.

"It's teacher's friend." Sofia smiled sweetly despite the cold sweat on her temples. "We call him Doc Cutie since he works in a hospital and is very adorable and- yeah we're friends so we tease him that." she managed to say, and she slapped Mari on the knee, who was snickering and having a hard time controlling her laughter.

"Oh, he's a doctor like daddy?" Seoha beamed, excitement coming over her entire face. 

"Yes, sweets. He has a job like your daddy." She nodded, and looked frantically around to try and see for anything that could change their discussion.

Before she asked Seoha to show her her cards she made earlier for the sake of changing topics, a shadow casted over her and she looked up to her left and saw a man smiling wide at them. He was wearing a simple whute turtleneck and a patterned suit, but Sofia immediately knew that he looked good.

"Uncle Hongjoong!" Seoha exclaimed, running over to him and the man swiftly took her in his arms and lifted her. 

"Hey cupcake! Did you have a great day today?" he asked, and Sofia walked over in a polite stance.

Seoha nodded excitedly. "We made special cards for our loved ones. And I made one for each of you!" she boasted, giggling when her uncle wriggled his nose on hers. 

"Mine better be the best!"

He spotted Sofia standing in front of them, who bowed when his eyes landed on hers and he did the same. "You must be the famous Teacher Sofia." he smiled, and Sofia's eyes widened at how incredibly charming he was as he looked at her like that.

She snapped out of her thoughts about his smile and narrowed her eyes. "I-I'm famous?"

"Seonghwa- I mean Seoha here has been constantly telling us about her favorite teacher. And she had been over the moon since she told us about that night you ate with them in their apartment, well that is, until she fell asleep and left the adults to do the talking." he explained, bouncing up once for Seoha to be comfortable in his arms.

"Ah, yes. I wasn't given much option other that accepting the offer." she scratched the back of her head and Hongjoong chuckled at that.

He lent out a free hand and said, "Kim Hongjoong, Park Seonghwa's friend, a surgeon in his hospital, too."

Sofia told his hand and shook it. "Sofia." she smiled. "Seoha's teacher."

"I'm sorry for not being able to introduce myself earlier than today, I was just following orders to pick up the child and nothing else." he smiled.

"No worries."

The two continued to shake their hands, and all Sofia can think of is how smooth his hands are despite being a surgeon. 

_When did they start having soft hands?_

Mari cleared her throat and stood up from where she sat, fixing the strap on her shoulder before coming up close to them. "Please don't tell me you're hitting up on her." Mari crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg, eyeing Hongjoong up and down. Sofia frantically eyed Mari as she tried to pull her back, but the other knew how to stand on her ground.

And when Mari stood her ground, nothing or no one could disrupt her. 

"I'm not!" Hongjoong's eyes went wide, and Sofia almost prayed for the gods to let the floor swallow them whole rather than letting Mari embarrass them both in front of a stranger, let alone her student's guardian. Mari raised her eyebrows, scanning Hongjoong from head to toe, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Seriously? Can't you find a better place to flirt other than a freaking school? I refuse to believe that this is how I raised you."

Sofia's hand froze midway when she was about to clamp her hand over Mari's loud mouth.

"Excuse me? I am older than you! I was the one who raised you on my back." If Hongjoong can place both hands on his hips, Sofia can see him doing it in front of them, voice accusatory and little high-pitched than normal.

"Oh please. I was the one who made you get rid of your middle hair part before everyone backed away from it!" Mari exclaimed, gesturing at his hair.

What the hell?

"It was the trend at the time!"

"It looked like a cow licked it clean."

"I'm sorry," Sofia interrupted when Hongjoong was about to retort. Confused and weirded out by the way the two talked to each other was an understatement, but when she took a glance at Seoha in Hongjoong's arms, she could sense her confusion too, eyebrows knitted together but eyes big and wide. "- but what are you two talking about?" she eyed Mari and Hongjoong. "Do you know each other?"

Mari and Hongjoong looked at each other for a moment before nodding like little kids. Sofia could swear she saw the ghost of a pout on Hongjoong's lips.

"We've known each other since middle school, a few years before the two of us met." Mari explained to her, eyeing at Hongjoong. "This son of the raging sun broke off all contacts we had with each other until recently when we accidentally met in some sort of bar."

"This daughter of her own mother was drowning herself in alcohol and almost threw up on me, good thing I aimed her head at someone else. What a good reunion, don't you think?" Hongjoong replied, smiling wide at Mari who nodded and snickered at the memory.

"It was phenomenal."

Sofia is still confused and trying to wreck her brains out to remember anything that Mari told her about Hongjoong. Mari must've noticed this, because she patted Sofia's shoulder and smiled. "I never told you about him because he wasn't important." 

"Hey!"

"Until today."

Hongjoong reached to give Mari a nudge, but she simply dodged it with ease, making the other roll his eyes in annoyance. “If I had known you two were close, I should've offered you rides home.” he smiled at Sofia, and she can feel her cheeks blush at the way he smiled wide and bright at her. "How about I offer you that now?"

“No, that’s okay. We aren’t going home yet.” Sofia answered gratefully with a smile, shaking her head slightly. “We have plans, but thank you so much for the offer.”

“You are going to that bar restaurant down your street, am I right?” Hongjoong asked, and Sofia’s eyes widened at him, shocked and confused all over again.

She was about to give Mari a pointed look but Hongjoong chuckled before she could. “Mari and I had a couple of drinks after my shifts, and she always wanted to drink there. Saying something about having her favorite drink there-" he trailed off, glancing at Mari for a moment, in which she nodded at.

Sofia shied away at the thought of another doctor dropping them home. "That's really okay-"

"Come on. He owes me a ride home, better use that now." Mari pulled Sofia, and when she was about to refuse it, she saw at the corner of her eye a squirming Seoha out of Hongjoong's arms. He squatted to bring Seoha down, and without a word, the little girl tugged at Sofia's hand and guided her out the doors. 

Sofia looked back at the two with wide eyes, silently begging them to help her as she was being dragged away, but they simply laughed as Mari took Sofia's things from the chairs and followed Hongjoong to the car.

The ride home/bar was uneventful. Sofia chose to sit in the backseat with Seoha, chatting with her about their day and the little girl would occasionally sneak in little details about her and her father's relationship, all while Seoha fiddled and played with Sofia's fingers.

Hongjoong and Mari talked and laughed, catching up on stories that they missed when they lost their contact. It was still surprising to Sofia at how they were so close, Mari smacking Hongjoong on the arm when he told her a memory from their past, and Hongjoong swatting her arm away and spat something about driving and could get them killed. But she adored the way the two talked, and would bring in Sofia in their conversations at times.

Seoha, the little angel she is, was already asleep when Hongjoong stopped in front of the bar they were going to (thank god for that, or else she wouldn't know to explain to a little girl about what a bar and/or what alcohol is). 

"Thank you so much for dropping us off, Hongjoong." Sofia smiled at him, bending slightly forward to see him through the opened car window.

He nodded once, gave a salute then leaned over the window, popping out his head. "It's always a pleasure, just make sure Mari doesn't tear off that place just like she did the last time."

"I did not!"

"Goodnight ladies!" Hongjoong drove off before Mari could swing her legs to kick his tires, leaving her to huff in annoyance as she placed a hand on her hip and another to run through her hair. 

"Asshole." Mari muttered under her breath, and Sofia laughed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulled her inside the bar.

"Come on. You can drink as much as you want tonight, it's on me." Sofia whispered as they entered the bar, and she wished she could take back what she said, because Mari then sprinted off towards the counters and screamed.

"5 margaritas and 1 beer, now!"

_________________

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine now, but I think she shouldn't be left alone at any time, just in case she wakes up and feels a lot worse." 

Seonghwa took a deep breath, leaning back on his chair as he closed his eyes, thinking of any other way he can do in this situation.

Seoha woke up sick that morning: throwing up with a high fever and sweating like crazy. Seonghwa decided to take the day off to take care of her, since Auntie left town to spend her birthday with her family, and there's no one free who can look after his kid.

But being one of the best surgeons, he's always on call. 24/7.

Which means that when a patient wasn't doing well with the transplant they did a week before, Seonghwa had to run and check in with that patient, after calling Yunho over to take care of Seoha for a while while he rushed off to the hospital.

It was all good and organized until Yunho received a call to come to the hospital in an hour for a conference meeting about some patient he was looking after. Seems like a lot of time for him to come home, but Seonghwa can't leave until later at night when his patient is stable enough to be left alone.

"When do you need to come here?" Seonghwa asked, scrolling through his other phone to see if there's anyone he can reach. "I think I can ask my parents if they can come there, but it would take them hours before they can get to Seoha-"

"What's up, suckers?" Hongjoong sang as he barged in with arms opened wide and a lollipop in his mouth. "What is-"

Seonghwa hushed him as he glared, then did a double take with wide eyes. He pushed away his phone from his ear before leaning forward to his desk to where Hongjoong was peeking over his computer. "Do you know anyone who can look after Seoha in the meantime? Auntie's out and my kid's sick." Seonghwa said quickly, eyes pleading while Hongjoong raised an eyebrow, but ready to take action.

Hongjoong immediately nodded and grabbed his phone from his coat pocket and began rummaging through his contacts. "What about Yunho? He had the afternoon off." he asked, not bothering to look up from his phone.

"He's already there but he'll be called in any minute now." Seonghwa replied, after murmuring Yunho that he'll talk to him again once Hongjoong finds someone, and ends the call quickly.

Seonghwa saw Hongjoong pause, his eyes wandering from where he stood. He slowly turned to look at Seonghwa with the most confusing look Seonghwa has ever seen him do, and he could swear he felt his heart dangle with his veins in his chest.

"I hope you are planning this well, Hongjoong, because if not, I'll personally carve your heart out without anesthesia." Seonghwa threatened.

Hongjoong only grinned wide.

_________________

"You left my daughter alone in the hands of a total stranger?!" Seonghwa shouted, causing Hongjoong to flinch, causing the car to shift. He was quick to control it back though, but that doesn't mean they didn't get angry horns behind them. 

"Don't shout! I might kill us both first before you get to see who they are!" Hongjoong boomed, glaring at Seonghwa for a moment before facing the road again.

Seonghwa was relieved when Hongjoong told him earlier that someone he was somewhat close to came to Seonghwa's house to look after Seoha. They were out of his office and about to go on their rounds when Hongjoong informed him, so it slipped past his mind for the meantime. He was just content that someone came for Seoha instead of leaving her alone at home, sick and sleepy. 

He didn't ask questions who it was, because he trusted Hongjoong to take care of his daughter since all the uncles are pretty close to Seoha. Maybe it was one of Seoha's past babysitters or Auntie's relatives that came and went sometimes; just someone reliable.

Until, on their ride home, Hongjoong confessed that it wasn't a babysitter, nor someone Auntie was related to. 

Hongjoong's friend. 

In short, a stranger.

"Forgive me for simply worrying about my only child!" Seonghwa couldn't help but be loud, his pulse beating loud and fast, and he could swear he could feel sweat trickling at the nape of his neck. He needed to knock some sense into Hongjoong and make him realize how much this could endanger Seonghwa. "I am not planning on making another one!"

Though there is this small pang of guilt hidden in the corner of his chest- more like occupying half of his chest- for not being able to be there for his daughter. 

To take care and sing lullabies and assure Seoha that she'll be okay by the next morning. 

To make sure that Seoha had a mother to cuddle with at night and cook her favorite meals.

Seoha never showed or told him her need for a mother, even assuring him that she was alright with living alone with Seonghwa, cupping his cheeks with her small hands and hugging him tight, whispering that she'll only need him ever in her life.

It made Seonghwa realize how much Seoha has grown, accepting on her own the fact that she doesn't have a mom and doesn't think about it even for a second. 

(It made him cry that night, feeling a lot more hurt at the same time comforted at the thought of Seoha accepting it a little better than him.)

"She's fine! I called them before you stepped inside my car- demanding to bring you home, excuse you-and they said they were fine!" Hongjoong matched Seonghwa's tone, loud but deep. "Seoha woke up for a while, was even excited to not see Yunho there, but I was told that she was about to fall asleep as we speak."

This doesn't help Seonghwa's nervousness, wanting to scold Hongjoong more but he would like to live to see Seoha safe rather than letting the car crash into a light post because of his loud mouth.

Hongjoong came with him as he went up to his apartment, and Seonghwa somewhat hated Hongjoong for being so calm and chill about leaving Seoha with some random stranger. He hated how smug he looked when Seonghwa glared at him on the elevator and when he was about to open the front door, Seonghwa muttered something about operating on him without consent of his relatives. 

Much to his surprise, it was dark and quiet inside the apartment, save for the light in the kitchen that was left open. He took off his shoes and walked towards the kitchen in his socks, Seonghwa noticed some unwashed dishes, Seoha's bowl and small spoons, plastic cup and a rag. The living room is still the same, but he noticed an unfamiliar white canvas bag hanging off the couch.

Seonghwa eyed Hongjoong curiously, but the other simply shrugged, then nudged Seonghwa to approach Seoha's room. 

He dropped his bag on the kitchen counter, then silently made his way towards the room, the door slightly ajar. The yellow lamp peered over the cracks, and the first thing he saw was Seoha's sleeping figure on the bed, clothes different from the ones he made the little girl wear before he left, blanket all over her legs and pillows moved to her side, preventing her from falling off.

Then he hears soft taps on something like a phone, then he opened the door wider, and he wasn't sure if he hid well his reaction after seeing a crouched figure in front of Seoha's little table (Seonghwa's old laptop table that Seoha took and made it her 'coffee table'), sheets of paper stacked neatly on one side and a faint light of a phone. 

The body looked at him, surprised when the door creaked quietly, but smiled nonetheless, giving Seonghwa the brightest smile he ever saw.

"Hi."


End file.
